Cendriman
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Quand Grumman, pour s'amuser, organise une pièce de théâtre avec les membres de l'armée de Central, quand Roy est le héros de la pièce en question, on peut facilement imaginer le bordel que ça devient... OS portnawak!


**Voilà une fic d'humour.**

 **Disclaimers : Hiromu Arakawa possède tout ce joli monde...**

 **Cette fic est un défi lancé par une amie, donc c'est un pur bordel mais si vous aimez les OS débiles humoristiques celui-ci est fait pour vous ! XD.**

 **Ça se situe après Brotherhood, donc spoilers, mais juste j'ai fait ressusciter Hughes pour la cohérence.**

 **Alors voilà, à plus !**

Ed soupira. Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais POURQUOI avait-il accepté ça ?! Il avait l'air fin maintenant, planté dans les coulisses de la scène devant la moitié des habitants de Central ! Il se remémora le jour où il avait accepté cette mission stupide.

* * *

Quelques mois auparavant.

"Alchimiste D'état Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. Vous êtes prié d'accepter de jouer dans la pièce organisée par l'armée de "Cendrillon version homme". Vous pouvez vous adresser aux trois personnes présentes dans ce bureau pour toute réclamation."

Ed tomba de sa chaise.

-Général, Lieutenant, Excellence ?! C'est quoi, ÇA ?!

-Tu ne sais pas lire, Fullmetal ? Le nargua Mustang.

-Général!

-Jeune alchimiste, c'est une invitation à jouer dans la pièce que j'ai décidé d'organiser car je m'ennuie tout seul. Cela permettra aux militaires d'améliorer leur image et de créer des affinités entre eux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est pour cela que j'ai aboli les lois de fraternisation, après tout. Enfin, quand je dis invitation, c'est plutôt ''obligation''...

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... Président Grumman... Je ne suis plus le Fullmetal Alchemist ! Je n'ai pas à être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit par l'armée...

Riza prit la parole.

-Officieusement, non. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment remis de démission imprimée au généralissime, ce qui fait qu'officiellement tu es toujours alchimiste d'état.

-Mais... Mais...

Roy fit un sourire narquois.

-T'as entendu, Fullmetal Nimbus ? Ça veut dire que t'es toujours à mon service !

-C'EST QUI CELUI QUI FAIT LA TAILLE D'UN DEMI-ŒUF DE FOURMI ?!

-À ton avis ?

Grumman reprit tout en lissant sa moustache.

-Remercie Selim. Alors que je discutais avec sa mère en disant que je m'ennuyais, il a suggéré innocemment que j'organise une activité comme, pourquoi pas, une pièce de théâtre pouvant créer des couples.

-J'aurais dû le laisser en Homonculus et le buter, celui-là... Marmonna le blond.

-Le général Mustang était aussi réticent, au départ. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il ferait le héros et qu'il serait avec une jolie fille il a accepté. Et comme il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes dans l'armée de Central, tous les hommes de la pièce seront des femmes et inversement.

Silence.

-... Donc, si je ne suis pas le héros, je présume que je suis un personnage secondaire ?

-Oh non, enfin ne t'en fais pas ! Tu te réjouiras du rôle que tu auras !

Deux jours plus tard, Roy distribuait les rôles qu'avait imposé Grumman.

-Alors, parole du Président. Évidemment, le rôle de Cendrillon version mec est attribué à moi-même, le plus beau, le plus...

-Abrégez général!

-OK, OK. Pour les parents de "Cendriman", nous aurons le sergent Brosh et le sous-lieutenant Ross. Pour le beau-père, Havoc.

-Nyaha je vais pouvoir faire baver le général !

-Tais-toi ! Pour la reine, mère de la princesse, Rebecca. Pour les beaux-frères de Cendriman, Hughes et Fuery.

Fuery fit un bond.

-M-m-moi ?!

-Oui, Toi. Pour la princesse,... C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! HAWKEYE ?! MAIS POURQUOI ?!

-Un problème Général ?

-Non non Hawkeye tout va bien... Edward va jouer...

Un sourire naquit aux lèvres du général en découvrant le rôle d'Ed. Le fullmetal sentit que ça n'allait pas. Roy lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et tandis qu'Ed protestait haut et fort comme quoi il ne voulait pas être au service de Mustang, le général, hilare, continua.

-Pour le narrateur, Breda...

* * *

Ed aurait dû se douter que c'était suspect. Qu'il y aurait de la merde. Il aurait dû savoir que son rôle ne lui plairait pas tant que ça. Il avait tenté de protester, certes, mais on ne discute pas les ordres du président, surtout qu'il risquait le tribunal.

Il s'observa dans un miroir des coulisses et se mordit la lèvre tout en maudissant intérieurement Mustang. Parce que même si Grumman et Selim étaient les responsables, Mustang devait forcément avoir un truc à se reprocher, c'était obligé. Il entendit depuis l'arrière de la scène la voix de Breda retentir.

"Il était une fois, il y a très, très longtemps, dans une galaxie très lointaine... Oh merde c'est pas ça ! Il était une fois, donc, un roi et une reine qui s'aimaient d'un amour fou, torride, au point que tous les soirs ils... Euh non, donc ils s'aimaient..."

Brosh apparut, vêtu d'un élégant costume de roi et d'une fausse couronne en plastique synthétisée par Edward. À ses côtés, Maria Ross était vêtue comme une reine.

"Mais un jour, alors qu'il sortait faire ses courses, le Roi mourut d'un accident de charrette. Je suis sûr que son chauffeur avait bu."

Un rideau noir tomba devant Denny Brosh et Maria Ross fit semblant de pleurer.

"Ils avaient un fils, Cendriman. Allez savoir où ils ont trouvé ce nom. En fait non, à la base il ne s'appelait pas Cendriman, mais vous découvrirez plus tard pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça."

Et Roy arriva, portant un costume qui tombait parfaitement, car comme d'habitude tout lui allait. Son allure svelte et son air digne firent résonner des cris d'admiration dans la salle tandis qu'Ed allait vomir.

"La mère de Cendriman se remaria plus tard avec un autre homme... Et ils eurent deux fils. Pourquoi que des fils ? J'en sais rien."

Parut alors Havoc, lui aussi bien vêtu, quoi qu'ayant moins de prestance que Mustang, accompagné d'un Fuery et d'un Hughes richement habillés.

"Comme par hasard aucun des fils n'avaient les cheveux blonds de leur père et avaient tous hérité de ceux ébènes de leur mère... Mais plus tard, leur mère mourut. Ce fut le début d'une vie de calvaire pour celui qu'on appellerait bientôt Cendriman." "Je vous laisse pour la suite".

Breda descendit avec un sandwich et disparut mystérieusement dans l'ombre...

-Hey, beau-fils ! Lave donc les habits de tes demi-frères ! Ils en auront besoin pour ce soir, ils vont sortir à un bal !

S'exclama Havoc avant de fuir vers les coulisses. Fuery et Hughes apparurent. Hughes lança, d'un naturel déconcertant.

-Oui, dépêche-toi bon dieu !

Puis Fuery l'imita.

-Je suis pressé alors s'il vous plaît... Euh... Je veux dire que... Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît enfin non mais si bref faites vite merci !

Le général sourit malgré lui, amusé par Fuery qui était tombé sur un rôle ne lui correspondant pas du tout.

-Je gère tout, beau-frère...

Edward, qui observait la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Roy assurait toujours. C'était un cliché, ce type. Le mec parfait, toujours impec, le cliché des clichés ! Rien que cette pensée agaçait Edward.

Les beaux-frères de "Cendriman" se retirèrent à leur tour avant de saluer Edward. Hughes lui lança avant de faire un clin d'œil.

-J'adore ton magnifique costume, Ed...

Ed dut se retenir pour ne pas étriper Maes.

Pendant ce temps sur scène, Roy faisait son monologue.

-Quelle misère qu'est la mienne, quelle cruauté, quelle infamie ! Je suis exploité par ma seule famille depuis la mort de ma mère, que puis-je faire si ce n'est subir ces atrocités ! Ah ! Quelle tristesse ! Puisses-tu, Dieu, si tu existes, m'expliquer ce pourquoi tu m'as donné la vie !

Pendant que le public, qui contre toute attente semblait ému, écoutait très attentivement les plaintes du général, Edward était plié de rire, faisant la comparaison entre Mustang et ce "Cendriman" qui passait son temps à se lamenter.

-Que fais-tu encore, Cendriman ? Pourquoi observes tu le ciel au lieu de nettoyer ?! Au travail, immédiatement !

Cette dernière phrase si familière rappela des souvenirs à Roy. Son lieutenant qui lui demandait de bosser... D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Il n'avait pas vu son costume lors des répétitions. Il regarda en direction des coulisses, mais ce n'est pas Riza qu'il vit, ce fut un petit blondinet qui lui lançait un regard noir. Alors il lui vint une idée.

Après que Havoc ne se soit éloigné de nouveau, le laissant seul en proie à son incommensurable souffrance, il chuchota.

-Que disais-je, je suis seul, traité en esclavage !... Heureusement, j'ai des amis animaux qui m'aident à surmonter ces épreuves. Par exemple, ce brave chien, Pataud... Tiens, le voici d'ailleurs !

Ed fronça les sourcils. Mustang improvisait ! Il hésita entre ne pas répondre à la provocation mais risquer l'humiliation ou foutre la pièce en l'air, au grand dam du Président. Il décida, non sans difficulté, d'opter pour la première option.

Ainsi la salla entière devint hilare en voyant un Edward dans un magnifique costume de chien à langue pendante et longues oreilles avancer sur scène, une expression rouge à la fois de gêne et de colère peinte sur le visage, sous le regard et le sourire amusés du général.

Immédiatement Edward regretta son choix. Mais trop tard, on l'avait vu. Et quand Roy avança vers lui et lui frotta le crâne comme à un chien et répéta :

-Mon "petit" chien, tu es gentil toi mon petit chiot...

Ed le foudroya nettement du regard, puis finalement, dans un ultime élan d'orgueil, il lui écrasa le pied.

Roy eut un gémissement que seul Ed perçut, et celui-ci, après avoir laissé voir à son supérieur son sourire satisfait, détala car Mustang, humilié, n'hésiterait pas à sortir ses gants qu'il conservait précieusement dans sa poche...

Breda reparut sur scène, le ventre couvert de miettes d'un défunt sandwich.

"Cendriman vécut ainsi, exploité, pendant longtemps. Mais un jour, dans un palais lointain... Survint l'événement qui bouleversa tout. Quand je dis tout, c'est TOUT. Cendriman allait devenir Fireman, non pas qu'il se transformerait en pompier ou en allume-cigare mais il allait faire l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Fireman, quoi. Donc, dans ce palais très lointain, vivait une reine avec sa fille la princesse. Ne s'étant pas remariée depuis le décès de son mari, la reine voulait marier sa fille. Alors elle organisa pour sa fille un bal, où, en gros, la princesse devrait draguer tous les mecs du royaume pour qu'ils la demandent en mariage. Oui, d'un certain point de vue, la mère pousse sa fille à jouer les prostituées. Dur. Donc, bien entendu tous les nobles du royaume furent conviés et tous étaient disponibles car la princesse était très belle et ils voulaient tous la mettre dans leur lit ces salauds... Pardon je m'égare. Bref, dans la maison de Cendriman aussi, la nouvelle se fit entendre."

-J'ai hâte d'aller au bal de la princesse ! S'exclama Hughes.

-Euh... Moi aussi, acquiesça Fuery.

-Moi aussi ! S'écria Havoc.

-... Vous venez aussi père ?

-Il faut bien que je me remarie !

-Elle pourrait être votre fille...

-Non, pas avec la fille, avec sa mère !

En effet, Rebecca jouait la reine, et Havoc tenait visiblement beaucoup à jouer le rôle de l'époux de la reine.

-Ah...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit se préparer ! CENDRIMAAAAAAN !

Roy laissa passer un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Havoc.

-Pourquoi soupire-tu comme ça ?! Tu n'es pas heureux de préparer nos affaires ?! Hein, ingrat ! Tu es vraiment insolent, Cendriman !

-Pardon Père...

-Alors, pourquoi soupirais-tu ? Hein ? JE T'ÉCOUTE !

-Eh bien... Je voulais aller à ce bal, beau-père...

-Un homme doit savoir gérer son travail et sa vie personnelle en même temps !

Edward ricana devant la scène. En effet, après le soupir de Mustang, lui et Havoc improvisaient, et Ed avait compris que le fumeur rendait la monnaie de sa pièce car le général lui répliquait souvent qu'un homme devait apprendre à gérer son travail et ses conquêtes en même temps lorsque Havoc se faisait larguer par la faute de son supérieur. Finalement, la pièce reprit comme prévu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira Havoc, tu pourras aller à ce bal à une condition... Termine tous ces travaux et nos costumes avant l'heure !

Il lui brandit une longue liste de tâches à accomplir ce qui rappelait à Mustang la désagréable sensation lorsque Riza, flingue braqué sur lui, lui apportait gentiment des dossiers. Il contempla la liste des douze travaux d'Hercule et se demanda comment c'était humainement possible d'accomplir tout cela en quelques heures à peine. Il soupira.

Il commença à brosser les costumes de ses frères, et à laver leur linge, à faire toutes sortes d'actions plus ou moins utiles à la communauté, lorsqu'enfin les trois habitants partirent. Il n'avait pas du tout terminé, bien au contraire, mais dès que les autres furent loin, un flash apparut.

Une sorte de magicien en robe bleue qui n'était autre que Falman et qui était suspendu par un fil solide mais presque invisible apparut à son tour.

-Bonjour, Cendriman...

-... Z'êtes qui ?

-Je suis le magicien de l'ombre et de la lumière, du noir et du blanc et des couleurs !

-... En gros vous êtes le régisseur.

-Je suis celui qui va te sauver, qui te permettra d'aller à ce bal auquel tu tiens tant.

-Vraiment ? Ciel, mes vœux ont été entendus ! Merci merci, merci infiniment !

-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait...

Un peu plus tard, Roy était allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder Ed-chien faire ses travaux à sa place. Il attendait que le magicien ne finisse de transformer les souris en chevaux.

-Quel bonheur... Je pourrais aller à ce bal tandis que mon chien travaillera ! Tu es vraiment adorable, mon petit.

De nouveau, il caressa un peu plus durement la tête du chien et Ed allait le mordre lorsque super-magicien Falman arriva.

-Ton carrosse, tes chevaux et ta tenue sont prêts, Cendriman !

Roy laissa Ed à ses tâches et monta dans un imposant carrosse d'or. Les chevaux galopaient à toute vitesse, ou plutôt, des militaires cachés sous des cartons représentant des sortes de chevaux couraient sur place tandis que des militaires exploités transformaient le salon en route. Puis le militaire cocher se gara devant un grand édifice qui n'était autre que le palais de la princesse. Roy descendit.

-Quelle beauté, oh, je suis tellement heureux d'être venu ! J'espère que mon père et mes frères ne me reconnaîtront pas... Merci beaucoup, à tous ! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant ! J'espère que mon adorable chien s'en sortira !

Ed grimaça.

Le décor changea et la route devint bientôt une vaste salle de bal, bondée de prétendants.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un élégant homme aux cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés par coiffeur-magicien-Falman, au costume simple mais finement décoré, aux gants noirs de velours et aux chaussures cirées qui n'était autre que Cendriman entra.

Aussitôt, la reine qui l'avait remarqué faussa compagnie à Havoc et alla à la rencontre de Cendriman.

-Bonsoir ! Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis... Malheureusement je n'ai jamais vu un bel homme comme vous ! Bienvenue au château ! Je vais vous présenter ma fille...

Rebecca héla la princesse. Riza apparut à Roy. Le général en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une princesse, non, à une déesse. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Ses yeux bruns profonds portant une lueur d'étonnement, ses cheveux blonds relevés ayant quelques mèches rebelles... Subjugué, il se souvint alors qu'il devait parler.

-... Ah ! Mademoiselle, enchanté.

-Ma fille, je te présente monsieur... Monsieur...?

-... Euh, princesse, voulez-vous danser ?

-Oui, prince.

Ils s'éloignèrent gracieusement sous l'œil de la reine, laquelle ne s'était pas remise du vent qu'on venait de lui mettre.

Ils dansèrent sur la musique "Ti amooooo" et Roy se demanda si ce n'était pas un poil exagéré. Soudain, alors que la princesse tournait le dos, Cendriman se souvint.

-Flûte ! S'exclama-t-il, je me souviens des paroles du magicien ! Je dois partir avant le 12ème coup de minuit ! Excusez-moi princesse je dois vous laisser.

-Mais...

Tandis qu'il quittait la salle précipitamment et que le décor changeait de nouveau, Roy ne put s'empêcher de regretter de n'avoir pas plus admiré son magnifiquement incroyable lieutenant. Il disparut des coulisses une seconde, le temps d'arracher son costume sous lequel se trouvait sa tenue de tous les jours. Il fut poursuivi par un garde alias Alex Louis Armstrong envoyé par Riza pour le rattraper. Effrayé malgré lui, il fuit le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait, tout à fait par hasard, égaré un gant. Gant qui fut trouvé par Armstrong. La princesse avait voulu le faire essayer par tous les hommes du royaume afin de le retrouver. Mais Roy ignorait cette dernière information.

-Ciel, qu'ai-je fait ? C'était le soir rêvé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de la connaître, je suis parti comme ça... J'ai tout gâché, j'aurais dû demander au magicien plus de temps...

Le seul avantage était que le chien Pataud alias Ed avait fini ses tâches pendant qu'il s'amusait bien. Exploitation...

Ainsi, il n'avait pas été reconnu par ses proches et avait fini "ses" travaux. Il le fit remarquer à ses beaux-frères.

-Après des heures de labeur, crut-il bon de préciser sous le regard noir d'Edward. Roy lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

Mais en découvrant l'avis de recherche mis par la princesse, Cendriman fut bouleversé. En effet, comment osait elle faire cela ? Et si le gant allait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Voyant son choc, Havoc décida de l'enfermer.

-Allez au cachot !

Fuery l'enferma dans une pièce mais lorsque Roy lança :

-T'as intérêt à me délivrer !

Fuery rougit et hésita, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre sur place, visiblement hésitant entre la raison et la peur. Et si Mustang le cramait pour l'avoir enfermé ?

Mais le général semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose et murmura :

-Tu dois m'arrêter.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Fuery l'enferma.

Plus tard, Armstrong passa au château faire essayer le gant. Fuery n'osa pas trop l'essayer, Hughes se rendit vite à l'évidence tandis qu'Havoc forçait en marmonnant :

-Il me va... Comme... Un... Gant... Vous voyez...

-Non, tout est dans la finesse du geste. Un art de contrôle et déplacement du corps transmis de génération en génération dans la famille Arm...

-Dans la famille de la princesse, coupa Hughes, sauvant l'affaire.

-Euh... Oui, tout à fait, c'est ça.

Pendant ce temps, Edward tournait devant la porte de la salle dans laquelle Mustang attendait qu'il lui ouvre. Devait-il vraiment ?... Roy avait ses gants et pourrait cramer la porte... Oui, mais ce serait sans doute une bonne occasion de se débarrasser de lui...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait Hughes arriva par-derrière et lâcha un discret "Grumman te regarde".

Ed déglutit, malgré toute sa haine généralesque (?), il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du Président. Alors, forcé, il ouvrit. Mustang sortit en trombe. Il lança au Armstrong "Je veux essayer le gant s'il vous plaît !" mais Havoc le déchira. Désemparé, il sortit alors l'autre gant. Riza, en parfaite actrice, sortit en courant du carrosse et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Mon amooouuur !

-Je t'ai tellement cherchée !

-On ne se connaît que depuis hier mais ce n'est pas graaave...

-Mais non ! Toute façon c'était moi ou un vieux pervers !

Pris par l'atmosphère sentimentale, Armstrong pleura à chaudes larmes et tous s'engagèrent dans un câlin collectif évidemment sans Havoc, Breda, Hughes, Fuery et Falman.

Breda apparut de nouveau.

-Alors Cendriman et la Princesse se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de sales mioches ! Fin !

Le son du silence parcourait la salle, au point qu'on entendait une mouche voler. Puis quelques semblants d'applaudissements retentirent, et Ed marmonna.

-J'savais que ce serait une humiliation... C'était pas une bonne idée ça...

Mustang se tourna vers le Fullmetal Alchemist et lança.

-Je t'avais bien dit Fullmetal ! On n'aurait pas dû faire cette pièce, mais t'as tellement insisté...

Ravalant sa colère, Ed murmura suffisamment bas pour que seul le général Mustang n'entende.

-Général, un jour, promis, je vous étriperais...

 **Alors, avez-vous aimé ? ^^.**


End file.
